Amor Eterno
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Las familias Amagi y Saotome se han odiado por años y su mayor meta es superarse en las actuaciones que desempeñan en las obras kabuki. Qué pasará cuando dos jóvenes herederos de ambas familias deseen estar juntos?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Macross Frontier y Sheryl Kiss in the Galaxy pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori. Kaito Amagi y Mizuki Amagi son creados por mí especialmente para este fic.

**A/N: Este one-shot está dedicado a Komilia F. Jenius quien me pidió que escribiera de esta pareja. Tanto a ella como a todos los que leen este fic, espero que lo disfruten tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo. **

_**Amor Eterno**_

Las familias Amagi y Saotome se han odiado por años por el hecho que ambas se disputan los roles en las obras Kabuki, además de que siempre desean ser mejor que la otra como obsesión. Sin embargo, ese fuerte odio no impidió a los herederos de ambas familias caer enamorados uno del otro.

En la mansión Amagi, Yan Juro estaba educando a su hijo menor, Kaito, en las artes del Kabuki, ya que no deseaba que su hija lo hiciera por ser mujer. Su segunda esposa, Mizuki, estaba encargándose de los quehaceres de la casa, mientras que Lilith, su hija mayor, con quien tenía una relación inestable, estaba encerrada en su habitación, leyendo uno de los últimos libretos que le habían llegado a su padre.

-Estas historias son bellísimas, lamentablemente mi vida no es tan así...-decía para sí misma resignada. En eso, leyó una de las últimas líneas en voz alta _**–"No te preocupes por mí, Manami, aunque no podamos estar juntos en esta vida pasajera, el amor que nos tenemos es tan fuerte que nos hará libres y así podemos encontrarnos nuevamente para que nuestras almas sean una..."-**_eso llenó de lágrimas los ojos de Lilith, ella disfrutaba leer historias como esa, porque se sentía identificada. Por más que amara a Yasaburo Saotome de esa forma, sabía que nunca podría ser, nunca romperá las cadenas que el odio se encargó de crear. Los ojos color miel de la chica comenzaban a derramar lágrimas, cálidas, llenas de amor pero a la vez, tan amargas. En esos momentos, deseaba ser libre, para así, poder vivir tranquila sintiendo ese sentimiento tan hermoso pero que hacía sangrar tanto a su corazón.

Así eran sus días, sufría, lloraba, se sentía mal sintiendo un sentimiento tan puro como ese, su corazón sufría cuando veía con qué indiferencia su padre la trataba, el poco interés que tenía por saber de ella, su madrastra era buena con ella, no la odiaba, la trataba con cariño y su hermano también la quería, pero no poder estar con su amado y tener una relación tan fría con su padre, inundaban su alma con tristeza, dolor y depresión. Al mismo tiempo que quería contarle a su familia como se sentía, ocultaba sus lágrimas y su dolor. Quería que la vieran fuerte y no vulnerable. Era una prisión, su propia prisión de la que no podía escapar.

-Por... qué? No entiendo mucho de nada... qué he hecho para que mi padre me odie de esa forma? Para no poder estar con Yasaburo? Ni siquiera tengo amigos... a veces me gustaría poder irme y no volver, porque no sé como llegar a ser feliz...-en ese momento, se acostó en su cama, vio una foto de su madre en una repisa, la agarró y abrazada a ella, volvió a recostarse para seguir llorando. –Mamá... no sabes cuánto te extraño... te necesito... mi padre no me quiere y nunca lo hará... sé que tal vez me culpa porque al momento en el que nací., tú te fuiste de este mundo...-ella sólo quería llorar y que nadie la viera, quería estar al lado de su amado, por una vez en su vida, deseaba saber que alguien la amaba. Aunque en su mente, sabía que Yasaburo no conocía de su existencia y si así fuera, la vería como una enemiga. Inmersa en sus pensamientos y su llanto, se quedó dormida.

-Lilith... Lilith... oye Lilith ya es hora de almorzar, ven...-en ese momento, abrió los ojos, escuchó la voz de Kaito llamándola pero no podía contestar, no sentía fuerzas para levantarse, tenía fiebre, así que sólo cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

El niño de once años estaba preocupado por su hermana mayor, siguió llamándola pero no había respuesta por parte de la adolescente de catorce. Pronto vio a su madre y le contó que Lilith no respondía por más que gritara su nombre y que estaba preocupado.

Mizuki abrió la puerta y la encontró dormida, la movió suavemente llamándola –Lilith... despierta cielo...-pero la adolescente no reaccionaba, era como si hubiera elegido quedarse así para no enfrentar su realidad. La mujer apoyó una mano en la frente de la niña y vio que tenía temperatura alta, la tapó con las sábanas y la dejó dormir.

-Mamá... cómo está Lilith?-preguntó su hijo en tono preocupado.

-Está durmiendo, no se siente bien y desea descansar... por la tarde estará mejor. Ahora ven, vamos con tu padre.-el niño asintió y se dirigieron al comedor, donde Yan Juro estaba esperándolos.

-Y Lilith? No piensa aparecer?-preguntó en tono serio.

-Está con fiebre, trato de despertarla y no reacciona... después de almorzar la llevaré al hospital.-expresó la mujer a su esposo.

-Déjala. Estará bien, no es la primera vez que la niña tiene fiebre.-contestó en tono apático.

-Pero cariño, ella podría haberse enfermado a causa de un virus, si es así, deberíamos...-pero fue interrumpida por su esposo.

-ES MI HIJA! Déjala se le pasará en un rato... Ahora tengamos una comida en paz.-

-Es tu hija... pero no la cuidas ni le prestas la atención que se merece.-

-Disculpa?-preguntó en tono irritado el hombre a su mujer.

-Ella es una gran niña, tiene una hermosa voz, sabe actuar, tiene un gran corazón pero... a ti no te interesa saber de eso. Ya ni siquiera le hablas, tiene apenas catorce. Ella necesita un padre...-respondió su mujer en tono calmado.

El almuerzo siguió con un silencio incómodo por parte de los tres miembros sentados a la mesa, Kaito se sentía mal cuando su padre hablaba así de Lilith, él sabía que tal vez no tengan la misma sangre pero realmente la quería como una hermana. Al terminar su plato, se disculpó y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana.

Al entrar vio que ella seguía dormida pero se sentó a su lado esperando a que despertara. –Lilith...-al llamarla, la adolescente abrió los ojos y vio a Kaito a su lado.

-Qué haces aquí? Por qué no estás almorzando abajo con Mizuki y nuestro padre?-el niño de cabello violeta y ojos cafés vio a su hermana triste, se escuchaba débil en su voz.

-Lilith... quieres que te traiga algo de comer?-pero la adolescente negó con la cabeza. –Cómo te sientes?-preguntó nuevamente.

-Triste... quiero llorar...-fue lo único que ella respondió.

-Por qué? Es porque papá es así contigo?-

-Él me odia Kaito, no sé qué le hice, pero me odia...-en ese momento, comenzó a llorar. –No sé por qué? No entiendo por qué... además que...-pero se detuvo. Sabía que si su hermano sabía que estaba completamente enamorada de un Saotome, su padre se enteraría y la echaría lejos de su casa.

-Qué pasa Lilith? Por qué no me quieres contar que tienes?-el niño abrazó fuerte a su hermana, pensaba que si ella sentía afecto tal vez se sentiría feliz de nuevo. –Puedes contarme lo que sea, y si es secreto prometo que nadie lo sabrá...-Lilith abrazó a su hermano y decidió contarle su enamoramiento.

-Estoy enamorada de un chico... pero hay un problema...-

-Cuál? Él no te quiere?-

-No... es Saotome.-Kaito, al oír eso, comprendió el problema de su hermana. Sabía que si su padre se enteraba, habría problemas y que sólo Dios sabría qué haría con ella.

-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero... si lo ves lejos de la residencia ni papá ni nadie lo sabrá Lilith...-

-Gracias, sí que sabes como animarme... me alegro que seamos hermanos.-

Lilith comenzó a hablar con Yasaburo, al darse cuenta que realmente tenían muchas cosas en común, deseaba confesarle lo que sentía por él, sin saber que Saotome tenía una sorpresa para ella.

Una mañana, había citado a Amagi en el parque que había en Galaxy, a lo que ella gustosa aceptó.

-Buenos días Lilith. Yo... deseo... bueno, sabes que estoy aquí por vacaciones, verdad?-Lilith asintió. –Bueno, debo confesarte que, me agradas mucho y bueno, creo que me gustas...-la morocha sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, tanto que creía que sentiría un infarto.

-Tú también me gustas...-contestó algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

Yasaburo sonrió al escuchar eso y abrazó a Lilith –Pronto deberé volver porque tengo el protagónico de una obra en mi hogar, en Frontier pero... me gustaría salir contigo. Si es que quieres claro...-con una hermosa sonrisa, posando sus hermosos ojos color miel en su amado, quien le correspondió aquel hermoso sentimiento, asintió.

Yasaburo invitó más de una vez a Lilith a salir, iban a cenar, a ver una película, al teatro a ver una que otra obra y hasta al parque y se quedaban allí hablando por horas. Saotome estaba nervioso, realmente se había enamorado de ella pero no sabía si Amagi sentiría lo mismo, a pesar de eso, no deseaba irse sin hacérselo saber así que, en su próximo encuentro, lo haría.

El sol se estaba poniendo y Yasaburo estaba esperando a Lilith para ir al teatro, luego irían a comer algo y allí se le declararía. El actor no estaba nervioso hasta que la vio llegar.

-Lamento llegar tarde... esperaste mucho?-Saotome negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos? La obra no tardará en comenzar.-Lilith asintió y ambos caminaron en dirección al más grande e importante teatro en Galaxy. –Sabes, en esta obra actuará Amagi Yan Juro...-al escuchar eso, la morocha quedó en silencio, sabía que su padre la vería con la persona que él consideraba enemigo pero el amor que sentía por Yasaburo era tan fuerte que no importaba.

Luego de la obra, Yasaburo llevó a su cita a comer, en aquel restaurante ella estaba callada, inmersa en sus pensamientos, no evitó preguntar qué sucedía –Está todo bien?-la voz del actor la sacó de su trance y asintió.

-Es que... no te he dicho que mi apellido es... Amagi. Soy la hija de Yan Juro. De verdad me gustas, te amo con toda mi alma, que no importa si mi padre te vio o no. Sólo quiero estar contigo...-los ojos de Lilith comenzaron a lagrimear, sabiendo que cuando Saotome se vaya, su vida volvería a ser un infierno y sería peor si su padre la vio.

-Lilith...-empezó el joven de quince años. –También te amo, te amo con la misma intensidad que tú a mí si estoy conciente que al haberme dicho eso, según mi familia estoy saliendo con mi "enemiga" pero... no quiero irme, no me gustaría dejarte. En ese instante, ambos se levantaron y luego de pagar, salieron de allí.

El camino hasta el parque fue silencioso, pero al llegar allí, la heredera Amagi rompió el silencio –Adiós... suerte en Frontier. Te amo... cuídate y no me olvides, porque yo no lo haré...-antes que ella se fuera, Yasaburo la tomó de la mano.

-No me olvidaré de ti, nunca lo haré y te amo.-en ese momento selló esas palabras con un beso, un cálido beso, el cual Lilith correspondió con la misma calidez que él. Cuando rompieron la unión, ambos sonrieron y él dijo lo último antes de marcharse –La próxima vez que venga a Galaxy, te llevaré conmigo a Frontier lo prometo.-luego ambos se fueron y siguieron sus caminos.


End file.
